


Are you an elementary student?

by Jantie02



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bully, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, School, nerd, nerdxbully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantie02/pseuds/Jantie02
Summary: Leon is your classic nerd. Very clever with good grades but introverted and only a few friends. In his School most People ignore him, but some don't. And this is the problem. How does his life look like? You can all imagine. But can it change...?Don't mind the title. It only makes sense in a few chapters.So basically, this story is split up in oneshots, in chronical order and with more or less large time gabs.Please be patient with me. This is the first story I write completely in english and this is not my first language. So please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes (evenso you can tell me, so Ican work on my writing).Enjoy reading :)





	1. Bear with it

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will be some Kind of an introduction.

It wasn't like Leon was not used to it... well maybe 'used to it' is the wrong phrase to use. He wasn't even sure if one could get used to it. If so, he wasn't at that point yet.  
Nevertheless, rather than beeing used to it, he just knew what to expect. The constant insults and the teasing weren't only getting on his nerves, they hurt. Evenso he knew they would do it again and again every day and he knew it would happen, and evenso most people would see it as a harmless joke. At first, maybe you could see it that way, but now after almost two years...it definately wasn't... not anymore, not to him.  
He hated it. They weren't even his friends, why ould they 'tease' him so much. Teasing was something to do with friends but at his school, he didn't even have any. Most students would ignore him, thinking he was boring. Or maybe they would be jealous, sending him a few death glares now and then, when the teachers had the brilliant idea again to pronounce who got the best result in a test. They didn't really help. They were jealous of how smart he was, making up storys, that the teachers just liked him and that that was the reason he always got good grades, but other than that, they left him alone. Sometimes they wouln't even notice his presence.  
The only people that cared about his existence were the teachers, because most of them liked him, and this one group, who thought he was an easy target to bully.  
Since his family moved to the city and he had to change school in his eighth year, they would always pick on him. It started more or less harmless, with them calling him names. It was annoying him but he could live with that. Then they would take away his stuff and copy his homework or read his secret storys without his permission. Sometimes they wouldn't even return his stuff. He tried to ignore all of it, but only then, his real problem started.  
Sometimes they would catch him before or after school, destroy his stuff or dirty his notes to a point were no one would be able to read them anymore. When he tried to stop them... they would get physical...  
It always only lasted a few minutes till their need to see the pain in Leons face was satisfied but it was enough to push him to the verge of tears. He was strong enough to wait till they were gone but he wasn't strong enough to hold all of his tears back and few would drip down his face and wet the ground.  
'Luckiely' cases like this didn't happen often but they made Leon live in fear. After school he tried to get home as fast as possible, avoiding everything and everyone. At home he would hide in his room. He knew his parents were worried but he couln't tell them what was happening in school. It would only worry them more. Knowing his parents they would boykott the school and that was the last thing he wanted. 

He just had to bear with it... maybe he had to get used to it...


	2. Normal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Leons life.

It was rather normal by now. Coming to School, sitting down in his seat and waiting. Leon was early everyday, so he had about half an hour to read or write till they came and he had to hide his belongings.  
The teasing would normally start after the second period. If Leon wasn't fast enough to hide, he wouldn't be able to eat in peace.  
"Hey, hey, little Leon. Watcha got to eat today." It would begin.  
"Let us have a bite, wont'cha." it would go on.  
"Come on, don't be so selfish." It didn't matter how much he protested, soon their wouldn't be any of his food left for him.

The one starting it most of the times, was the … leader of the group (duh). He was a tall , rather handsome Boy with blue eyes and dark brown, tousled hair. His Name was Julian. Most of the Girls were all over him, but he didn't seem interested at all.   
He would always be the first to start teasing him and he would be the first to leave, when he thought they had tomented him enough.

During the second break they would normally 'take care' of his belongings. Previously they would take out his most private book with all his storys and thoughts he would secretly write about, reading it to other students or ripping out the pages, but Leon learned fast enough to hider it underneath his sweaters so the wouldn't find. They wouldn't get physical on school grounds.   
Instead, they would now take away his homework because they were to lazy to do it by themself. Most of the time they wouldn't return it, or if they did his work was always dirty and illegible or torn in to pieces. For those cases Leon made copys of his homework or at least an photo with his phone.

Since he wasn't dumb and always had an extra plan in his pockets, he could live with all the tormenting, what really bugged him was the fact that These People were satisfied about making another persons life miserable. Their laughter and smirks would follow him around, making him sit straight in his bed at night. Evenso they would always do the same things they were unpredictable. He would wake up thinking they somehow got into his house and do something worse to him since he couldn't recognize anything in the dark. Thats the reason why his fear of the dark returned and he would have to sleep with a small night light, like a child. 

The source of this seemingly pointles, unreasonable fear were the days when Julian wasn't at school. Because thats when the real problem started, when they wouldn't torment him on school grounds. During schooul they would never call him shady names or get really physical, but when he stepped out of the gates…  
For some reason, when Julian was gone, they would wait for him outside of school and drag him in a dark alley. They would always ask some infeasible Tasks of him, they knew he couldn't do and then they would punish him for it.   
Things like shoving him to the wall, bringing him down to the floor and start kicking him while he laid there defensless. He refused to cry while they were at it. He wouldn't give them this satifaction. But as soon as they were gone he just sat there and let the tears wet his face until there wasn't anything left he could cry out.

Thats when he decided he was ready to head home, skip dinner, telling his parents 'school was good and he was fine', and he would lock himself in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too harsh with me. I hope you liked the beginning and do not want to leave immediately.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
